


Tell Me

by ThatsMackie



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 07:12:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17997266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatsMackie/pseuds/ThatsMackie
Summary: This is just vague smut based off Hozier's song Dinner and Diatribes.





	Tell Me

There were certain parts of life that you just have to kind of put up with and push through, situations you can't really avoid if you don't want to seem like an asshole. Social cases were at the top of Ryan's unavoidable life inconveniences list, present company not excluded. Hanging out with people you don't really know can go one of two ways in Ryan's experience. One, he comes across as broody and disinterested (which may or may not be entirely correct) or two, friendly but quiet. He prefers to keep the allusion of the second option. 

Jeremy Dooley could be described as loud and overconfident, a sure deterrent to those not willing to put the effort in. Now that's not to say that he's not a likeable person at first glance but underneath the foolhardy exterior is a downright soft and endearing man. A man who had managed to capture Ryan's heart enough for him to willingly put up with strangers. 

It's not that Ryan didn't want to make an effort to befriend Jeremy's friends it's just that with any group outing the red flag topics were going to pop up eventually. It reminded him too much of holiday meals with his own family. All overbearing opinions and diatribes. 

Ryan is almost embarrassed to say how easy it is to ignore his surroundings in favour of having an unspoken conversation with Jeremy. It's incredibly prepubescent the way that he distractedly plays with his fingers, conducting a lazy game of footsie under the table. Ryan silently chuckles, his face burning with happiness at the grin spread over his lover's face. He often finds himself overwhelmed by the full feeling in his chest, now notwithstanding. He hides his face in the shorter man's neck, pressing his nose into his skin, Jeremy rests his cheek back against his blonde hair.

I wanna get out of here.

I know, me too.

Ryan was quite content to continue ignoring and being ignored when Jeremy's hands wound their way out of his grasp and gently begins to rub patterns into the denim on his thigh. The message is clear in his mind. An implied promise for when they're back in their hotel. He could practically see the glint of mischief in his eye, and suddenly Ryan would do anything to not be in this bar right now. He had never craved the sound of the other man's voice more. 

The relief and tension in his muscles fight when Jeremy releases a breathy chuckle, knowing exactly what he's doing. His fingers move higher and more centred and Ryan almost leaps from his seat. He places his hand over the other mans in an effort to halt the track upwards, his entire being full of conflict. Jeremy runs his blunt nails over the denim and Ryan pinches his knee in retaliation. 

It's a universally known fact that as a relationship builds and you get to know the other person and vise versa, you become virtually different people. Opinions and personal stories are learnt and you become more comfortable as facades fall. This is true in Ryan and Jeremy's case also. 

Ryan is less the quiet brooding personality he puts out and is more loud and unapologetic.

Jeremy is less smug and assured and more reserved and attentive. 

It's almost like their personalities flip but one thing that is always present is their ability to constantly be playful, either with each other or at the expense of someone else. They could out-prank Gavin and Michael any day if they worked together.

But when it came to times like this, their playful energy was put towards other matters entirely. Namely finding the least suspicious way to put an end to the night quickly. Struck with an idea, Jeremy speaks up with a pinch to the inside of Ryan's knee. 

“Hey guys, I think I'm gonna have to get this one off to bed, we've had a long day.”

The table of friends turn to acknowledge them and see the two men pressed into each other. Ryan still resting on Jeremy shoulder which to the unsuspecting eye comes across as just an exhausted boyfriend napping on his partner. In other words, exactly what he was going for. A few people protest their departure but eventually they are given farewells and they flee from the bar and back to their hotel. 

Ryan's so called fatigue couldn't be farther from the truth. It was no small known fact that Jeremy is strong, could easily lift the taller man despite the size difference. But bedroom activities are where Ryan's hidden boldness comes out to play.

The hotel wasn't cheap by a long shot but it was also not exactly five stars either. That's why when Ryan lifted Jeremy onto a decorative sideboard neither of them worried about the frame they sent askew, or the fact that they pressed the sideboard itself into the wall, leaving some dents in the plaster.

“What are you going to do to me?” Jeremy gasped out between messy kisses.

“It's a secret,”

“Tell me, please. I wanna know, tell me,”

Ryan shushed the other man and quickly filled the space with more greedy kisses. Jeremy was working on getting clothes off while Ryan was more concerned with pressing their bodies together, pulling strong legs around his waist. It's not that Ryan wasn't a talker, his brain just had a habit of getting ahead of his mouth and he more often than not flubs lines. This isn't necessarily a bad thing as it makes Jeremy laugh but it certainly does ruin the mood as well as it quickly becomes the brunt of every joke until it happens again. Jeremy often tries to seduce words out of him like this when he runs out of material from the last one. It sounds awfully mean but Ryan understands it's all in good fun and occasionally will make a joke himself. It's not like Jeremy neglects to tell him he loves him ten times for every bad joke he makes anyway.

The shorter man pushes on Ryan's chest moving him back and jumping down from the sideboard. Jeremy continues to push him until they've backed up onto the dining table. 

Spreading himself out, Ryan allows his belt to be removed. His mind was swimming with possible things he could do to the other man. Having already caused minor damage he saw no point in holding back now so he surveyed the furniture scattered about the room. 

A plan had formed in his head by the time his jeans were off and he was quickly sitting up and charging Jeremy right into another frame. Pain wasn't necessarily a red zone during sex for them but it was still uncommon, both of them hating inflicting lasting injury on the other. 

The frame crashed to the floor, not shattering but definitely breaking. The kitchen was a no go lest one of them hit their heads on the overhead cabinets but the entertainment unit was in play. 

Ryan, on his knees with a naked Jeremy before him boldly suggests “How about you tell me what I should do to you?”

He was busy being silently smug about not flubbing the line that he is almost surprised by the response. A small uttered curse and fingers curled in blonde hair answers his question instantly but he still wants more.

“Tell me,” 

There was something about throwing Jeremy's previous words back at him that had his confidence soaring. It was hard to keep his hands off the man when he kept looking at him like that, fingers caressing his hair and gently scratching his scalp. 

“Ryan, please… suck me,”

Yielding (for now) Ryan set to work drawing desperate noises from his lover. He was well accustomed to his little tells, an expert in navigating the pleasures of his battle buddy. 

Noises were enough for Ryan honestly, so painfully hard as he was he navigated them both to the bed, almost tripping on a discarded shoe in the process. The opportunity that presented itself in the bedroom was almost too perfect to pass up. Most hotels generally don't have headboards on their bed frames, they're either built into the wall or non existent entirely. Seems this hotel missed the memo.

The methodic thud of the headboard hitting the wall was inclination enough to neighbouring guests even without the noises that followed. They were steadily digging a sizeable hole into the wall, neither would ever admit the satisfaction that that brought. 

As the activities of the night replayed in their heads they were left to ponder the surely mortifying walk of shame to check out the next morning. 

“We should do that more often,” Jeremy declares.

“The sex or the vandalism?”

“Honestly? Both,”

Ryan laughs, “sure, I mean you know how to patch a wall right?”

“ I don't think plaster's fixing that one,”

 

Needless to say they got a lot of complaints from neighbouring guests, a few grievances that were dealt with with red cheeks and knowing smirks. And if anyone asks no one said anything if there was a news segment about some particularly spirited guests causing a bit of property damage.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is both my first jeremwood and smut (if you could call it that) fic so congratulations if you made it this far and thankyou for reading.
> 
> Also I felt the need to call out my own bullshit on the hotel headboards. I wanted it so badly that I made a lazy loophole, I'm sorry.


End file.
